Harry Potter reads Philosopher's Stone
by Chaks
Summary: Harry and his friends are in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, when, in a bright light, everybody is teleported to a room where they must read the Harry Potter books.
1. Chapter 1

_I, unfortunately, don't own anything. I'd be rich if I did_

**KEY:**

"Hello"=talking

"POTTER!"=screaming

**"And he lived happily ever after"=**book

**"POTTER!"=**book screaming

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter had no idea what was happening. One moment he had been fighting Voldemort in the final battle, when, in a flash of golden light, he had appeared in a strange room. Looking around, he noticed the Weasleys, Malfoys, Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Hogwarts teachers, Remus, Tonks, Sirius and a black haired hazel eyed boy wearing glasses and a red haired, green eyed girl, both in Hogwarts uniform robes. Nobody made a single noise. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, when, suddenly, Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, sneezed. It was like a spell was broken. Everybody started screaming and pointing at each other.

When, suddenly, in a bright flash, just like the one that had apparently transported them there, an old man appeared. He was wearing dark blue robes, had a long light gray -almost white- beard, leather boots, a pointed blue hat, light grey mirthful eyes and a tall wooden staff that was covered in so many runes in so many different languages, that Harry felt a headache just from looking at it.

"SILENCE!" The old man screamed. His voice, strong and radiating power the likes of which dwarfed Dumbledore's, was enough to get everyone to quiet down. "Thank you" he said, after everyone had quieted down.

"Who are you, that dares tell me, the all powerful Lord Voldemort what to do?" Voldemort, arrogantly, said.

"My my, how rude of you young man. My name is Merlin, and I have brought you all here to read..." The old man, Merlin, said as he out stretched his hand, which was suddenly covered in a bright light said " This book". As he said those words, the bright flash covering his hand disappeared and in its place was a simple book. The book in itself looked nothing special, only a book with a leather cover, but what caught everyone's attention was the fact that, in bright gold letters, was the name "Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone".


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything!_

**Chapter 2**

"What the bloody hell do you mean by Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone?" Harry demanded angrily.

"What i mean, is that you all will be reading books about your life. any other stupid questions, child?" Merlin answered.

Harry, chastised, blushed a deep red and sat back down, before glaring angrily at a sniggering Voldemort. "potter's stupidity aside, what is the point of reading about the brat's life if I am going to kill him anyways?" Voldemort asked calmly. everyone turned to look at him, surprised by his being respectful. Of course, that was due to the fact that, unlike the others, he could actually FEEL the power flowing off Merlin and he realised that, where a fight to break out, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"For my amusement, of course" replied Merlin, the mirthful look back in his eyes. "After all, i know everything, thanks to being deeply connected to the magic of the Earth itself. you all are going to amuse me with your reactions to reading about potter's life" and, before anyone could reply, merlin vanished in a show of golden light, creating a gust of wind that threw the book at harry, who was so stunned at meeting The Merlin, the man of legends and most powerful wizard to ever exist, that the booklet him in the face, causing him to fall down on his butt. "Fuck you" Harry said to the laughing Voldemort and Death Eaters.

"Wait, who are the?" hermione, Harry's best female friend, asked, while pointing at the black and red haired strangers.

"My name is James Potter" the boy, James, said. "My name is Lily Evans" the redhead, Lily, said.

"But how? you are dead!" Harry exclaimed in shock, while everyone stared at them with their mouths opened in shock.

"Merlin brought us from the past to read about your life, son. Sorry for not being there for you." James said sadly while Lily nodded in agreement. "WE hope to be able of seeing you grow up this time around" Lily added.

"Oh for the love of god! Shut up and someone start reading!" Voldemort said impatiently.

"Patience is a virtue, Tom" Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes dimming a little at Voldemort's rudeness.

"Bite me, goat" Voldemort retorted.

Dumbledore sighed in annoyance.

"W-Well, who'll start reading?" Hermione asked timidly. she still hadn't gotten over the fact that they had just been transported into a room by a legend and the fact that she was sitting next to a man that would have no trouble killing her wasn't helping her nerves.

"The mudblood is right, who'll start?" Draco said.

"Since it is about me, might as well start" harry said in resignation.

**"Chapter one: The Boy Who Lived…"**


End file.
